omnepediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Northern Realm of Relvik
History It is said that Relvik was once ruled by frost giants before man was able to travel to the far north. At first, the humans and frost giants went to war over who would claim Relvik as their home. It wasn't until the ancient house of Winter that man was able to make a pact of harmony for both races to coexist. This pact led to the artifacts of House Winter to come into the family's possession, as well as their ascension as the ruling family of the north. For centuries house Winter ruled the north as its own Kingdom, while slowly the frost giants disappeared into obscurity for unknown reasons. It wasn't until the conquest of Jonathan Richards' that House Winter and the people of Relvik bent the knee to the unification of the various lands. House Winter remained as the vessel of House Richards to rule the lands of Relvik as normal for many centuries leading up to modern times. A few decades before our current tale, the Pondun Uprising occurred, with the support of the crown, to over throw and effectively eliminate all of House Winter while placing House Pondun as the new vessel of the crown for Relvik. All was quiet until Casless Ebonshield, the fallen sun knight, reveals himself as the sole survivor of House Winter and reclaims his birth name: Ademar Winter to begin the highly controversial Relvikian Civil War. After nearly five years of civil fighting, Ademar had reclaimed the frozen throne of the north, but Ademar's task of regaining the people's favor and Primus' approval was far from over. A decade's worth of political movements, governing, and creation of the Silver Dragon Knights all contributed to Ademar finally solidifying his right to rule Relvik shorty after the defeat of the Moon Goddess Luna at the Battle of Lake Nox. Currently, Ademar leads his people on in a cold war against the Knights of the Sun, awaiting the day where he has no choice but to lead the people of the north towards Radiant Keep. Geographical Information/ Major towns & Cities Relvik is always blanketed by snow and ice no matter the seasons of Padarak. The closest thing to a seasonal measurement is simply the number of snowstorms and levels of snow that occur year round. The land is a mix of vast timber forests (south/south-east), mountains (west), glaciers/tundras (central/north). Relvik has 6 major towns and Relvik city as the capital of the province. The following towns are: Ravenwatch, Winter's Resting, White Hill, Foible Point, Starkport, and Frostmarch Trading & Agriculture Due to the harshness of the frozen north, agriculture is hard for the province; however, a majority of food source that is produced within Relvik (with most coming from other parts of Padarak) is the large fishing efforts of the frozen coast, as well as the small attempts of livestock/crops, is performed in the more temperate southern corners of Relvik. So while Relvik is not the food basket of Padarak, it more than compensates in its rich iron deposits, wood, and even more importantly, it's rare iron-wood groves which Padarak uses in abundance. Culture Unsurprisingly, the denizens of Relvik are hardy people forged by the ice of the north. Most find themselves as either miners, lumberjacks, craftsmen, or as a hardy warrior. No matter what path a citizen takes within Relvik, they are extremely independent and proud when compared to the rest of the populace of Padarak. Independence is a massive trait in both the individual and as a national pride. While Relvik has been apart of Padarak ever since the conquest of the original King Richard, it has been a key point for the people to maintain their identity as people of the north. The only downside to the independent and nationalistic pride is the slight distrust of any outsiders or lack of respect for anyone without proper proof of their worth to anyone from the north.